Probleme d'hormone,le retoure
by KonoxSama
Summary: Toujours la même femme avec toujours autan d'hormone


Sa faisait 2 semaines que le nouveau directeur de la CIA était venu rencontrait Jenny.

Notre chère Directrice revenait de son rendez-vous chez le médecin .Jethro aurait adoré y aller avec elle mais une sombre histoire de double meurtres l'avait tenu loin de sa rouquine préféré. En parlant de rouquine, la voila qui sort de l'ascenseur .Un grand sourire illuminer son visage tendis qu'elle tenait de la main droite un café bien noir et sans sucre, un mélange Jamaïcain comme son amant, et de l'autre son sac a main d'où dépassai une pochette provenant d'une bijouterie. Elle passa devant le bureau vide de sa secrétaire, elle lui avait donnait son après-midi, et ouvrit enfin la porte de son propre bureau. Alors que la futur-maman pose son sac derrière le canapé et qu'elle s'assoie sur l'accoudoir de celui si, Jethro lui rentrais tout juste dans le Q.G. Il était partie interroger le supérieur de ses deux cadavres, et maintenant, après avoir acheter un Caf-Pow pour sa chouchoute se dirigea vers son labo. Comme d'habitude la jeune gothique travaille avec la musique, enfin si on peut appeler sa musique, à fond.

**-Coucou Gibbs** _fit Abby en se jetant dans les bras de son renard argenté ._**Alors c'est un petit frère ou une petit sœur que je vais avoir ?**  
**-Je ne sais pas encore Abby, je ne suis pas ...** _Commença Gibbs_ .**Mais comment tu sais que le rendez-vous était aujourd'hui ?**

La jeune fille fit une mine fautive.

**-J'ai regarde dans l'agenda de Jenny.**

Gibbs rigola et dit en partant.

**-Regarde sur ton bureau.**

Quand un cri de joie lui parvint il sut que sa chouchoute avait trouvé son cadeau. C'est donc avec un immense sourire que Jethro pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre celle qui fait battre son cœur .Quand il ouvrit la porte du bureau et qu'il vit la rouquine lui tourné le dos, il s'approcha d'elle sur la pointe des pieds et murmura à son oreille en posant ses mains sur les yeux vert émeraude de sa compagne.

**-Qui c'est ?**

Les mains de Jenny remontèrent lentement le long du bras de son amant jusqu'à rencontre le métal froid de la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offert

**-Heu je crois que c'est celui que j'aime le plus au monde** _murmura-t-elle._

Jethro sourie et vint se placer devant Jen.

**-Le plus au monde tu es sur** _chuchota-t-il en rapprochent son vissage de celui de la jeune femme_  
**-Certaine** _répondit Jenny en posant ses lèvres sur celle de l'ex-marin eu tempe grisonnantes._

Après avoir échangé un tendre baisé, Jethro annonça le but de sa visite.

**-Alors comment sa c'est passé** _l'interrogea-t-il_  
**-Très bien** _dit la rouquine avec un demi-sourire énigmatique._  
**-Raconte** _la pressa Jethro._  
**-Et bien en revenant j'ai eu une idée** _commença-t-elle en se penchant vers son sac._ **On pourrait y faire grave leur prénoms** _termina Jenny en mettant deux petite gourmette en argent dans les mains de Jethro._ **Une pour elle et une pour lui** _précisa-t-elle en touchant deux endroits différents sur son ventre._

La réaction de Jethro fut immédiat, il posa les deux bracelets sur la table et souleva Jenny en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

**-Des jumeaux, on va avoir des jumeaux.**

Apres avoir de nouveau embrassait Jenny, il la reposa par terre mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le canapé entrainant Jen avec lui.

**-Des petits problèmes d'équilibre mon cœur** l_ui demanda Jenny avec un sourire moqueur._

Jethro allé répondre quand la porte de bureau s'ouvrit sur un Tony et une Ziva étonné du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Dans la chute les 1er boutons du chemisier de Jenny avait sauté mettant à la vu de tous son soutiens gorge en dentèle se qui ne manqua pas d'attirés le regard de Tony. Bien sure son regard ne fut pas très bien vue par sa collègue.

**-Te gène pas Tony** _hurla-t-elle en lui mettant un slap à faire pâlir Gibbs avant de partis._  
**-Mais non mon amour c'est pas se que tu crois** _gémis Dinozzo en la suivant_ .**Au faite vous été convoque au MTAC Directeur** _dit Tony a ses patron avant d'aller se faire pardonné par l'israélienne de son cœur._

Jenny et Jethro regardèrent en rigolant leur subordonnée partir en courant. Après que Jenny se soit relevé et ai remis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, les dernier boutons désirèrent de se faire la malle eux aussi.

**-Et mince comment je vais faire moi la réunion ?**  
**-Je fais devoir te prête la mienne** _conclut Jethro en commencent a déboutonner sa propre chemise_  
**-Mais je vais avoir l'air ridicule avec**  
**-C'est soit sa soit tu fais la réunion en soutien gorge** _rigola Jethro._ **Remarque tu obtiendrais tout se que tu veux** _remarqua-t-il en tendant sa chemise a la rouquine._  
**-Je ne savais pas que ma chemise pouvais rendre aussi sexy** _murmura l'agent senior en embrassant sa compagne._

Ce n'est que quelque minute plus tard que le Directeur Shepard entra enfin au MTAC. Et c'est sous les yeux étonne des techniciens et du secrétaire d'Etat à la navy que Jenny commença la réunion.

**-Excuser moi l'indiscrétion de cette question Directeur Shepard** _commença le SCNAV._ **Mais que faite vous avec une chemise qui, de tout évidence, appartiens à un homme ?**  
**-Vous avez raison cette question est indiscret et sa ne vous regard en rien** _dit Jenny sur un ton froid et professionnel malgré les rougeurs qui s'étaler sur ses joues._  
**-Le fait que vous portiez cette chemise me regarde, surtout avec une telle marque de votre rouge a lèvre sur le col, je suis en droit de me demander si vous vous été pas plutôt trompé an vous rhabillant** _répliqua le politique_  
**-C'est pas la chemise de l'agent Gibbs ?** _fit une technicien a sa collègue, malheureusement pour Jenny le secrétaire aussi entendit ses paroles._

Et là c'est le drame.

Le secrétaire d'Etat qui était jusqu'à la à peut prés calme vit rouge à l'annonce de son nom. Il faut dire que la dernier fois que Leroy Jethro Gibbs et le secrétaire d'Etat c'étaient parlé Gibbs avais traité se dernier de crétin sans cervelle se qui bien sur n'avait pas plus au secrétaire .Et savoir que Jenny Shepard, sur qui il avait des vus, portais la chemise de cette homme et que son rouge à lèvre se trouvé sur son col ne lui plaisez pas mais alors pas du tout.

**-Directeur Shepard veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi vous porté la chemise d'un de vos subordonné.**

Jenny fit une grimace, elle ne voulait pas répondre mais même elle ne peut désobéir à un ordre direct.

**-J'ai abimé mon chemisier et Jethro a très gentiment proposé de me prêter sa chemise le temps de cette réunions**  
**-Jethro ?** _Fit le secrétaire d'Etat ._**Vous appeler tout vos subordonnée par leur prénom ?**

Aie la gaffe il manquer plus que Jenny lui disse que le marin était le père de ses enfants et elle pouvait rendrais sa place direct.

**-Non. L'agent Gibbs a était mon coéquipier pendant plus de 2 ans, c'est lui qui ma appris le métier** _termina Jenny en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible._  
**-Sa m'explique la chemise mais sa ne m'explique toujours pas la marque de rouge à lèvres.**

Et la le deuxième drame de la journée

**-Se que je fais en dehors du bureau ne vous regarde en rien** _rugit la jeune femme_  
**-Sa me regarde si vous fréquenter l'un de vos subordonnée et puis vous n'été pas sensé être enceinte d'un avocat** _renchérie le politique sans se dégonfler._  
**-Vous porté crédit à ses rumeur de bureau ? Et puis vous n'allez pas me dire que le fait que Jethro soit le père de mes enfant vous regarde et interfère dans notre travaille.**

Le secrétaire essaya d'ouvrir la bouche.

**-Je vous déconseille d'ouvrir la bouche messieurs le secrétaire, on ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas énervé une femme enceinte** _le menaça Jenny_

Jenny se tourna vers un technicien et lui fit signe de coupé tendis qu'elle repartait vers son bureau ou l'attendais un homme torce nu.


End file.
